The Blue Demon's Someone
by Kagome55678
Summary: Rin is always finding someone new but this time it seems that he found everyones favorite miko and his lost childhood, Kagome Higurashi. Love and hate will apper in this on going story. Rated T for a mouthy Kagz.
1. Someone New

**CHAPTER 1 **

**SOMEONE NEW**

Everyone who knew Rin Okumura never understud he actions and never really wanted to find out. . .

Rin was walking down the road one day when a girl with long raven black hair that was down to the small of her back, wearing a umiform from True Cross Academy, bumped into him. 'Must be a new student. Maybe I'll see her at the Academy.'

"Oh my gosh! Im sorry, i wasnt paying attention!" the girl said while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Its fine. Whats your name?" Rin said.

She bowed and said,"Im Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, what you name?"

Rin looked shocked to see him childhood friend stand before him. "I-is that really you Kagome?"

Kagome just smiles. "So you remember me then," she says then gives Rin a hug. "You are such a fool, Rin." Kagome lets go of him and looks at his deep sea blue eyes. "I need so help."

"With what?"

"I need to find True Cross Academy."

***Time Skip***

**AT THE ACADEMY**

*Rins POV*

"Yukio, whats taking so long?!" I yelled. Yukio was flerting with those three girls again. 'Man i wish you would just pick one of those damn lunches and call it a day.' Its been about a week sence me and Kagome talked at all and she always has a sad expression on.

"Rin isnt that Kagome Higurashi-Taisho over there?" Yukio said as he pointed tward me. When he said that i felt hands on both of my sholder.

"Boo," a soft familiar voice whispered. I jump a little and look up to see Kagome. "Who knew that the Devil's son is a pussy."

"H-how do you know that?!" I say quite shocked.

"Which part? You being a pussy or the other one?" she mockingly said.

"The other part!" I shout to only receve the attentione of my brother. Yukio then starts walking over here.

"Is everything alright?" Yukio asks. Kagome looks at him and that mischievious smile of hers was gone.

"Yea everythings fine just that Kagome knows my little secret," I say pouting a little.

"Oh yes that is because i told her. She is very trustworthy, but why dont you have you sword?" Yukio asked.

* * *

**AN: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPPY BUT I DID PUT A CLIFFHANGER =^.^= IF YOU LIKE IT TELL ME PLEASE! THANX FOR READING! ~NYA**


	2. Just One More

**RECAP:**"Oh yes that is because i told her. She is very trustworthy, but why don't you have you sword?" Yukio asked.

**CHAPTER 2**

**JUST ONE MORE**

***RINS POV***

"What!? I have though!" I shout and look over my shoulder to find Kagome with it. I bolt up and run after her, but she was nowhere in sight, like she just disappeared. "Great, just what I need."

"Are you looking for something, Okumura?" Kagome asks me. I turn around and finally find her.

"Kagome, give me back my sword!"

"Na, I think I'll hold on th this," she says mischievously. I start chasing her and bump into Shiemi. Both of us fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Shiemi. I didn't see you there," I say innocently. "Are are OK?"

"Yes, I'm OK, Rin," she says as I help her up on her feet."Just be careful with Kagome, please. She has something about her that is pure," Shiemi says as she walks away. 'My ass shes pure.'

***KAGZ POV***

'Whats taking so long?' I was standing by Yukio, not that I wanted to though, but because he needed help with those three stalkers of his and something else i wasnt sure about. 'I wonder if Rin knows about me being a-'

"Kagome," Yukio says making me stop my train of thought. "I'm going to need you for an exorcism, if you dont have anything planed."

"Why not ask Rin? I'm sure he wo-"

"I know he would want to come, but I need your pure spirtual energy."

"OK, hold it. I have two things to ask you."

"What would they be?"

"1. Why the hell do you keep cutting off, and 2. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY ENERGY?!" I yell.

"1. I only cut you off once 2. I just do," he says calmly, but I could see the hint of a smirk on lips.

"Whatever. I'll come, but on 1 condition," I say calmly.

"You would like to bring Rin wouldnt you?" Yukio whispers with a grin.

"KAGOME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" a familiar male voice shouts.

"It seems as though someone is looking for you," Yukio laughs.

"What a way to be Mr. Obvious," I sigh. "What does he look like?"

"He has long silver hair, wearing alot of red, and seems very, very upset."

"Shit the bastard is back," I whisper loud enough so Yukio can hear me.

* * *

**AN: UPDATES, UPDATES, UPDATES! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY! BTW I'LL BE PUTTING ALOT OF CLIFFHANGERS SO DONT BE SHOCKED THAT THERE IS A CLIFFY, KK? R+R ~NYA**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR BLUE EXORCIST! (even though i would be rich by now if i did)


	3. The Hunted

**KAGOME55678**: Sorry for not updating right away but I couldn't come up with any ideas for this story. -_-' anyways I'm happy people are liking this so far and ill try to update every 5 or 6 days. K?

**RECAP: **"Shit the bastard is back," I whisper loud enough so Yukio can hear me.

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE HUNTED **

**"TALKING"**

**'THINKING'**

**INU'S POV:**

'I'm going to get sat to hell for this.' I think as I hear Kagome's "low" whisper. I spot her and run towards her. Man did she look hot and surprisingly happy when I stopped by her. 'Yep I'm going to get sat. Who is that? Why did she have with her? What the hell is up with her now?

"Hello there, Pup," Kagome greets me. "Why did you do now that you need my help?" She looks at me with a smirk on her face. 'Yep I'm in for it now.'

"You need to come back with me."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Sesshomaru needs to talk to you."

"No. I'm not coming, you can go back to him and tell him that you failed to retrieve me," she looks away. "And another thing, Inuyasha." I see the guy that was standing in front of her look at me in shock.

**KAG'S POV:**

"What's wrong Yukio?" I ask with a smirk. 'I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.' Yukio just looks so dumbfounded and stutters.

"Th-that can't be. I-Inuyasha h-has been . . ." Yukio pauses not able to finish his sentence. I laugh and Inuyasha just stands there confused.

"Rin! Get over here and help your brother!" I shout out. Rin comes walking towards us. "He is having a breakdown! Hurry!" Now I'm practically laughing.

"Fine, I'm coming," Rin now runs to us and sees Inuyasha. "Umm, Kagz?"

I look up at him and laugh more. "If your wondering who this guy is, his name is Inuyasha." After I say that I stop laughing a look up at the sky. "I have to go." I say then disappear. 'I know I have the jewel and everything, but why do I have to do this shit?!'

**RINS POV:**

"Great. Every time she looks up at the sky, fucking disappears!" I shout to no one in particular.

"I'll find her," the guy that Kagome said who's name was Inuyasha. He was about to run, but before he could I grabbed him arm.

"No you won't. No one goes after her but me. Do you understand?" I say in a warning tone looking down. I could feel him looking right at me. "Don't go after her."

"Rin stop. Let him go get her. He has known her longer than we have," Yukio says trying to make me let go of Inuyasha. "Rin. Let g-"

"I will not let him go!" I look up and tighten my grip "Why don't you remember?" I let go and run after Kagome at a demon like speed.

**INU'S POV:**

'What the hell just happened?'

"Rin's last name wouldn't happen to be Okumura would it?" I ask the guy named Yukio.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" he answers as I look away.

"Shit. This isn't going to be good." I whisper. I start walking away. 'That's the guy Kagome kept talking about in her sleep.'

* * *

KAGOME55678: again im sorry that i didnt update but R+R ~Nya


	4. My Greek Words

**KAGOME55678: HEY I UPDATED QUICK! YAY ME! =^.^=. ANYWAYS, I THOUGHT OF USING SOME OTHER LANGUAGES ON HERE AND THEY WILL BE TRANSLATED BY ANOTHER CHARACTER! (mostly Rin) BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY ~ Nya**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**MY GREEK WORDS**

**RECAP:"Shit. This isn't going to be good." I whisper. I start walking away. 'That's the guy Kagome kept talking about in her sleep.' **

**"TALKING" **

**'THINKING'**

**KAG'S POV:**

"Ο ήλιος, το φεγγάρι και τα αστέρια. Όλα εδώ για να δούμε. Μόνο να εκλαμβάνεται, αλλά ποτέ να αγγίξει. Νιώθω σαν ένα αστέρι, για να φτάσει μακριά ή να αγγίξει. Είναι άλλοι που αισθάνονται όπως εγώ, ή μήπως είμαι ο μόνος εκεί?" I say sitting in a tree.

"The sun, the moon, and the stars. All here for us to see. Only to be looked upon, but never to touch. I feel like a star, to far to reach or touch. Is there others that feel like I do, or am I the only one?" A familiar voice said translating it.

"Rin? είναι ότι?" I ask and start looking around. My hair swaying by the movement. 'Rin, I'm going to kill you if you jump out at me.' I think as I hear leaves move around and I see Rin.

"Yes, Kagome, it is me," he says and I jump down about to run, but he grabs my arm. "Please don't run Kagz." I try to pull my arm away, but he just tightens him grip. 'Please let go, please!' About a minute later, Rin still has a good grip on my arm. I start to transform into my demon form. My hair and eyes turning electric blue, and my nails growing longer and sharper. My school uniform changing into a black tank top and white skinny jeans with black and white converse. "W-what's going on?"

"Have you noticed that I only disappear at a certain time of day?" I ask unknowing what his answer might be or how he will act by my form. All he does is look down and his sent had a hint of fear and shock in it. "This is why I go so you wont see this demon that I am. Rin there is something else that I must tell you now."

"W-what would that be, Kagome?" he asks still a bit frightened. He lets go of my arm and just stands there. I know I had to tell him sooner or later, but I couldn't tell him right when he asked. I turned around to see his blue eyes staring right at me. I walked up and hugged him only to be shocked by him as he was hugging me back with his face buried in the crook of my neck '*sigh* now should be the best time I guess.' But then I start feeling weak and my knees give out on me. '**You know that you want him to know now tell him.**' My demon told me. 'But I don't know how he will take it though.' '**You need to tell him and you need to tell him now!**' 'But-' '**I said now!**' As I was having the argument with myself, I found myself laying on my back with Rin looking at me with worry.

"Rin don't worry I just fainted that's all." I try to convince him. "I know that you are the Devils son, but there is something about me that only you should know."

"What would that be?"

"That I'm y-your-. .'

* * *

**KAGOME55678: I KNOW THAT ITS SHORT, BUT THIS IS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH FOR THIS PART. AND PLUS I WANTED TO END IT WITH A SUMWHAT GOOD CHIFFHANGER. SO I HOP YOU LIKED THIS ONE TOO! R+R ~NYA**


	5. The Truth About You And Me

**KAGOME55678: HEY THERE AGAIN! =^.^= I HAVE BE TYPING FOR A WHILE AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY! AND YES I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER! ~NYA**

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**'INNER DEMON' (kagome)**

**RECAP:"That I'm y-your-. ."**

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU AND ME**

**KAGZ POV**

I just couldn't tell him, I couldn't. Yukio knows what I am but Rin might not under stand. **'TELL HIM DAMMIT!' **'Stop pestering me. I know that I must tell him that I'm actually engaged to him. Damn this stupid thing that Devil put out.' I pull out of his grip a little and smile a small smile. Then he looks at me with those blue eyes and I try not to hug him again. Just the urge was strong, but oh how I longed to kiss him.

"Rin," I sigh. "You and I are. . ."

"We are what?" he asks in a whisper. My eyes would let me look away from his.

"Engaged," I say slowly. I took Rin about a minute to process the word I said.

"W-we're e-engaged?" Rin looks at me and I see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yes we are," I say trying to fight a smile on my own lips, still waiting to hear what he has to say about it and what he is going to do. My thoughts started to wonder to when I first noticed that I had some feelings for Inuyasha, which now I know that it was just that he is a dear friend of mine that I don't want to lose. Rin, though, was different. When I was first taken to see my father, the one that I have longed to see, was the Devil's strongest solider. We talked for a while and I wanted to yell and kill him for the decision that he had made for me, but now I see why he arranged for me and Rin to be married.

I kept thinking of what was going to happen, but the thing that did happen was something that I didn't think that was option.

Rin kissed me. And with a lot of passion, too.

This was the first time that I was actually kissed by him and I wanted more than just a kiss.

We broke apart gasping for air. Then he looked at me and smiled a smile that I haven't seen in 10 years. A true smile.

"Kagome," Rin says getting me to listen.

"Yes?" I ask and he kisses me again, but just a small peck. Then he hugs me tightly.

"I'm glad that we are. I've had a crush on you for the longest time and now it has paid off." I blush at the comment burying my face in his chest.

"I-I'm glad," I say with an excited voice.

"Now I can tell Ryuji to bug off of you," Rin says with a wide smile on his face. I just couldn't help but smile at the comment too.

"Thank the Devil," I say with relief and a laugh.

"You and your sayings Kagz." We started to walk back to the academy, my hand in his.

When we got back Inuyasha was looking a bit sad.

"Inu?" I ask a little worried. Inuyasha looks at me and then my hand. "Are you ok?" I got nothing but a growl for him. Then I remembered that I was holding Rin's hand. I smirked at it and let go of Rin's hand regretting it afterward. Rin went over to Yukio and started to talk to him about what happened while in the forest. I walk over to Inuyasha and smile more mischievously.

"What happened with you two in there?" he asks.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Kagome tell me."

"No. I don't want to."

"Kagome," Inuyasha says with anger in his voice. That just made my smile grow.

"How long has it been for you, Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?" Boy was I having fun with this.

"When was the last time you hit the ground?" Some thing might have clicked there in that head of his.

"You're not p-planning to 'sit' me are you?" he asked nervously.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Kagome," he whines. I look over to Yukio and Rin and they wave at me. Yukio is going to shit bricks when he finds out that I'm the Shikon Miko. I give them a hint with my eyes to come over here. "Please don't." After Inuyasha says that Yukio and Rin were over by me. Rin took a hold of my hand again and I could tell by his aura that he knew that something funny and shocking was going to happen, but hey what do you expect when you are in a world full of different demons.

"But what if I want to?"

"Kagome, if your not going to do it then I'll just leave," Inuyasha says as he tries to straighten his back and act man, but it wasn't working.

"Kagome," Yukio speaks up to get my attention. I look at him with my mischievous dark blue eyes. "what are you doing to him?"

"Taunting him so I can sit him," I say then laugh my ass off as Inuyasha falls to the ground and everyone around us looks at me with shock in their eyes. . . . especially Yukio. I try to stop laughing but to no avail. After a few minutes of people staring at me and Inuyasha, mostly at me cause of my loud laughing, I finally stopped at looked at Inuyasha who was now standing back up mumbling something that I couldn't quite catch.

"Kagome," Yukio says again. "are you telling me that you the Shikon Miko?" I gave him a big smile.

"The one and only!" I explain happily and everyone looks at me with disbelief in their eyes.

One of them actually said "Then show us that you are!" I gave one of my known smirks that makes Inuyasha shiver to the bone.

"What do you want to see?" I ask, but not expecting Ryuji to speak.

"Put up a barrier," Ryuji says calmly with a smirk. I laugh saying "That's too easy."

I close my eyes and tighten my grip on Rin's hand and he squeezed back. Inuyasha on the other hand, was looking as though he was mocking Ryuji. A large pink barrier developed around the courtyard making everyone look like they were going to scream.

"How is that for your taste, Ryuji?" I ask in a seductive voice making Rin laugh and Ryuji blush.

Then someone else spoke. It was Shiemi Moriyama. Now that was a girl that I liked. "When you get the chance can you show me how you can heal?" she asked kindly with a smile.

"I could show you right now it you want me to."

"T-that wouldn't be necessary. I don't want you to hurt yourself, Kagome-sama."

"It's no big deal really. If you want to see it then come here," I say to her and everyone was looking as if they were going to laugh. All I do it give them a glare saying "You don't think that I would go that far now would you?" They all just shook their heads up and down. Shiemi got to me and I let go of Rin's hand sitting down while Shiemi sat beside me. I took out a pocketknife and flipped it open. Inuyasha was just staring at me like I was a psychopath.

I put the blade against my skin and slowly cut my arm. After I had the cut, that was pretty deep that made everyone look at me with shock that I didn't show any emotion on my face. I smirked at them and looked back at Shiemi smiling.

"I know that it's deep but look," I say as she looks down at my cut. Her eyes, as well as everyone else's, filled with shock as a dim pink glow surrounded my cut. With in 10 seconds it was gone.

Everyone looked at my eyes and someone just shouted "I CAN BELIEVE THAT I GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS THE SHIKON MIKO!" and everyone just started to roar over to me, but I was taken away just in time by Rin.

"You didn't have to go that far you know," Rin said with a hint of jealousy in his words. "Now I cant have you to myself," he pouted. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh but you do have the most wanted girl at the school as you fiancé," I say as I kiss him and everyone just looks and stares at us with disbelief.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ryuji shouts.

* * *

**KAGOME55678: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ON (SORRY ABOUT ME SAYING THAT OVER AND OVER :/ ) R+R! ~NYA**


	6. The Wind

**KAGOME55678: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED OR ANYTHING BUT PLEASE DONT GET MAD BECAUSE THE CHAPPY IS SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE A LONGER ON FOR YOU GUYS LATER I PROMISE! **

**RECAP: **"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Ryuji shouts.

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE WIND**

**RINS POV**

"Ryuji, just face it, you lost," I say smugly. We were having an all out war to see who would get Kagome first; I never thought that I would be happy with my so called 'father'. Kagome might not know it but Ryuji has the biggest crush on her and now that I have her he has to leave her alone. This was going to be a great school year.

**KAGZ POV**

Man the two of them where bickering again, but it is rather funny to watch them. I just couldn't stand not to laugh at them.

The wind was starting to blow. Then I see a small tornado, instantly knowing who it is. I look at Rin again, but he was too focused on the tornado. Smirking with a hint of mischief in my eyes, I walk over to the circling wind.

"Hello, wolf," I say seductively, everyone looking at me with shock. Then the wind dies down.

"How is my mate?" Koga asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm already promised to someone?" I say making Rin come out of his shock and getting a smirk on his face.

"But you never told me who," Koga grumbles. I look over to Rin and he starts walking over to me. But with Koga being overprotective, he jumps in front of me. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Koga knock it off," Inuyasha buts in. with Koga distracted, I pass him and hug Rin again.

"Koga, you're acting like an omega," I say calmly pulling Rin closer to me making him blush. By this time everyone was looking at Koga waiting for a reaction.

"How dare you call me that!" Koga says with playfulness laced in his voice. I could tell by Rin's aura that he was starting to get jealous. "What's with the sword on your back?" I look at the sword, remembering that I still have it. I take it off and unwrap it.

"Kagome don't you dare!" Rin and Yukio shout together and look at each other laughing. "I guess that we're more alike then we think."

"You guys just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" I ask. Both look at me with serious faces. Thought, they should trust me more not to tell anyone Rin's secret with out the Head Masters permission. But right now I don't give a fuck. Inuyasha smiles as well as Koga. Thank Kami that their not fighting.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know MY Kagome?!" Ryuji snaps at Koga. 'I thought to soon' I think.

"'YOUR' Kagome?! Who the hell do you think you are, Monk?!" Koga shouts back.


	7. More Then Friends

**KAGOME55678: HEY GUYS I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WANTING LONGER CHAPTERS BUT I JUST MADE THIS ONE OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD AND SO ITS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE :/**

**RECAP:"'YOUR' Kagome?! Who the hell do you think you are, Monk?!" Koga shouts back.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**MORE THEN FRIENDS**

**KAGOMES POV:**

"Yes you heard me right you wolf!" Ryuji smirks. "And I'm going to fight to make her mine!"

"Umm no your not, first off I have a fiancé and second if you want to make me your then you have to kill Rin. Though I seriously doubt that you can do that," I say calmly trying not to show my anger, thankfully being successful.

"Ha! I will make you mine!" Ryuji laughs then walks away. 'What a moron.' I think.

"Thank Kami that he's gone," Rin sighs. I wrap his sword up again and put it back on. Inuyasha started to walk away with Koga, both with their heads low in defeat. "Where are you two going?" Rin asks.

"I know now that she is already taken by another so why should I stay here?" Koga asks looking back to us.

"Don't be like that, Koga. You know that it's always fun when you show up," I say with a smile as I walk over to him. Inuyasha was still just walking away. "Inuyasha come here."

"Keh, why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"No."

"Inuyasha." I say his name with kindness laced in it to make him do a full 360 turn and look at me with hope.

"Yes?"

"Please come here." Inuyasha starts walking over and Rin just sighs. When Inuyasha gets to me I hugged him startling Koga, Rin, and Yukio. Then I whisper so that only Inuyasha can hear. "I still haven't thanked you for being there for me," Inuyasha wraps his arms around me. "I wouldn't be the person I am today without you Inuyasha, I hope that we can still be friends."

"Why don't you understand, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispers back.

"Understand what?" I look up at him and see a tear run down his face.

"That I love you."


	8. Darkness

**KAGOME55678: HEY IM SORRY THAT ITS TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE BUT I THINKT THAT YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE! **

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**RECAP: "That I love you."**

**CHAPTER 8**

**DARKNESS**

**KAGOMES POV**

What could he mean by that?! I told him as soon as I found out about me and Rin being engaged, but apparently it didn't go through that think skull of his. I blink back a few tears not knowing what to do. My heart playing with my emotions and after me being happy one minute to a teary eyed demoness. I needed to get away from Inuyasha right now and sort out my mind. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha, I wish I could let you know so much about me, but I can't," I whisper somberly. He hugs me closer to him. "Inuyasha I'm sorry. You need to let go of me." I look up at him and see his eyes closed. Thank Kami no one but me, Rin, Yukio, and Koga are out here to see Inuyasha. A tear sneaks past him and falls, rolling down his now pale cheeks. What was wrong with me? I couldn't answer that. Do I love Inuyasha? Yes, but nothing more than a brother. Should I be in Rin's arms? Yes and I desperately want nothing more.

Inuyasha finally opens his eyes. Still the bright, amber orbs that were always looking for a fight. I couldn't look away from him. I wanted to run, but I couldn't.

"Inuyasha," Koga says "We need to report back to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha lets go of me and walk away.

I watch as they walk away. It felt still, the only things moving were Inuyasha and Koga. I could feel Rin come closer to me, I try to move. Everything was going against me. I felt heavy, tired, and sore all at the same time.

"Kagome?" came Rin's voice. "Are you OK?" I try to move once more but that only triggered to me slowly falling backwards. "Kagome?!" I felt arms around my waist, but also around my neck like they were trying to choke me. 'What the hell is this?!' I think then slowly bring my hands up to my neck to see if anything was there. I couldn't see anything but black. Like a raven.

'Is that a demon?' I think looking upwards more to see if it was. There was a blur of blue and I watched as Rin run over to me side ways. 'Sideways? Am I on the ground?' Everything just slowly blurs out.

* * *

**KAGOME55678: YEA I KNOW THAT ITS SHORT BUT I NEED TO PUT SOMETHING HERE FOR YOU GUYS**


	9. Out Cold

**KAGOME55678: IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING AGAIN! BUT HERE IS THE STORY! =^.^=**

**RECAP: 'Sideways? Am I on the ground?' Everything just slowly blurs out.**

"TALKING"

'THINKING'

**CHAPTER 9**

**OUT COLD**

**KAGOME'S POV**

I was being shaken. I knew that much. 'What is going on?' I open my eyes only close them once more do to the bright light. Groaning, I sit up. As my eyes adjust to the lighting I look around the area, or room I'm in. "Rin?" I call out. "Are you here?"

Silence.

It still felt like I was being shaken. Then I realized something. I was float in white space. "Rin?! Where are you!" I scream. I try moving somewhere but I just stayed in one spot. "RIN!" I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what to do! The white started to turn gray then to black. 'Kami help me what is going on!?' I still have a sensation of my body being shaken.  
"Kagome wake up!" Rin's voice came muffled. "Please!"

'I'm asleep?' I was sucked back down to my body but not before a voice came in a whisper. "I will be back and you will be mine, Kagome."  
A wet substance dotted my face. "Kagome wake up dammit!" Rin yells as more of the wet substance covers my face. I couldn't move my body. Nothing would listen to me. 'Rin I'm here! I'm up!'

"Rin stop it!" Yukio calls. "You need to sleep. She hasn't woken up in three weeks so just leave it be. She will awaken soon enough." Rin stops shaking my body but doesn't let go.

"I won't leave her side dammit! It's my fault she is like this to start with!" I could only open my eyes a quarter of the way but that was enough to see Rin and Yukio around me. Rin's eyes were closed tightly as if to keep tears from falling. Tears would explain why my face was wet. I wanted to speak to him, to tell him I'm ok but my throat was dry and my stomach empty. What do expect from being out cold for three weeks?  
"Rin," I whisper quietly. "Please don't worry about me, I'm fine." Rin's head snaps up to me with his eyes wide open.

"Kagome!" Rin shouts and hugs me tightly. "I thought you were dead!" I could feel tears fall on my shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done if you did die." I hug him back trying to comfort him. 'What happened to me?'

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Kagome!" Ryuji calls out happily. It has been a month sense I was knocked out and no one has told me what happened. "Are you going to sit with us for lunch?" Not one little detail. Other then that issue everything was going smoothly.

"Why not," I smile at him. Rin hasn't let me out of his sight this pass month though I'm not sure why.  
Walking over to Ryuji as Rin follows close behind I could help but laugh at Ryuji. I could see the jealousy in his eyes even if he was smiling. In two days we are going out in the woods to get lanterns or something. I know its going to have something to do with team work.  
Lunch was peaceful today more than the usual bickering between Rin and Ryuji over who was going to kill Satan.  
"Hey guys," Shiemi pips up. "What should we do when we get to the forest? Other then the test that is," everyone stops and thinks for a moment.

"We'll just have to see when we get there huh," I smile. I'm not really sure what we are going to do. If these are the lanterns I think they are then we are going to need good team work. Rin and Ryuji need to stop bickering so much and get things done for a change. Though it was still funny.

"Kagome are you ok?" Rin asks snapping me out of my thoughts. "You seem out of it today." I look at him and smile my bright smile.

"I'm ok. I've just been thinking that's all." Then a demonic aura came. 'Is Sesshomaru-sama here?'

* * *

**KAGOME55678: PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! **

**~Nya**


	10. Super Sorry

Hi there my beloved people! I'm really, really sorry that i havent been updating recently! My internet went away and now i only have certain days on to when i can get wifi. but i am working on my storys right now so please dont hate me! and i know that i have other storys to work on but i have a new story that is a crossover between inuyasha and fruits basket if you want to look for it =^.^= i will have it up in a few days! well i will have the next chapter for each of my stories soon ok?

you guys should send me some ideas to do for this cuz im really stumped on what to put. -_-


End file.
